


death to the farmer

by brock



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Likes Ronan Lynch, Adam parrish is at college, Blushing Ronan, College, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Farmer's Market, Fluff, Jealous Ronan, M/M, POV Adam, Post-Canon, Ronan Being an Asshole, Ronan Lynch is Bad at Feelings, Ronan Swears, Ronan gets into trouble, Ronan is mean, Ronan lynch likes adam parrish, adam and ronan don't really fight but they should, farmer ronan lynch, farmers, i like tags, mad adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brock/pseuds/brock
Summary: Adam and Ronan spend quality time at the farmer's market, and, like always, it's not as fun as it should be.





	

It didn't come to much of a surprise to Adam that people did not like Ronan Lynch. Most of the time, he couldn't even remember why he started liking the idiot in the first place. And it wasn't as if Ronan himself didn't know that people were turned off by his surly attitude and general lack of a filter. He just didn't _care_.

This is why it didn't make very much sense that Ronan had made himself in charge of all the costumers at the farmer's market. Adam, on the other hand, was generally very well liked, and also knew it. It was also made very clear that Ronan did not want him directly selling his produce. This was a job for Ronan alone. A job that he was inherently terrible at.

The only good thing that came out of Adam having to sit across the street from his dorm room, was that he knew that he could get up and walk away easily if Ronan got a little too much on his nerves. He was currently contemplating doing this very thing. 

Ronan's scowl seemed to be etched into his sharp features, and he had barely spared Adam a wayward glance since he had pulled his white BMW into the dorm's private parking lot. 

His scowl turned out to be contagious, because every person who came up to try so much as a sample walked away with a heavier step.

As soon as the woman came up, Adam knew that she would not go away without one of Ronan's claws digging into her shoulder. He already looked ready to attack.

She was about twenty, with perky blonde hair, and even perkier breasts. This was that type of woman that Ronan loathed, and, although Adam wasn't about to say it, he had seen her at some of the more exclusive political science lectures that Adam had been forced to attend by his professors. He would never admit it, but Ronan was jealous at this waxy sort of perfection.

"Hello," the girl said, and she has the painful smile on her face that Adam knows annoys Ronan. In fact, the smile would annoy Adam in any normal circumstance, if he wasn't so mad at Ronan.

All of a sudden Adam didn't want to leave. The sadistic, conniving part of him wanted to see how this would play out.

Ronan grunted in responce, shock still, and staring the woman right in her eyes.

The woman kept on smiling, and Adam thought that the grin could be interpreted anywhere from civil to flirtatious. She didn't speak for a beat, seemingly waiting for Ronan to give a real response in return.

"It seems like it's been a hard day for sales." This was not a question, but a polite fact. Adam had to stop himself from cringing as Ronan's face started to contort in to something even more ugly than before.

Ronan was downright glaring. "It's not been as bad as you might think." This was better than the monosyllable replies that Ronan usually gave out liberally, and Adam was frankly surprised.

"Oh, yeah." The blonde laughed with little humor, maybe just a little intimidated by Ronan's stare. "I guess the rain couldn't stop such lovely eggs from selling."

The woman's smirk was joking, but Ronan was not amused. "Yeah..." he trailed off. "So are you actually gonna order shit, or are you just going to take up the rest of our time. You mentioned the eggs?"

Adam closed his eyes for a moment, and he could feel the awkward air shift to one of mild anger. 

He opened his eyes to find the girl standing silent, her back straight. There was a notch in her jaw from clenching it too hard. 

"Lynch," Adam warned. He hated that he had to often keep his boyfriend on too tight of a leash. 

The woman spared Adam a glance, a quick tone of recognition flashing across her face.

Adam was promptly ignored by both parties of the dispute.

The woman visibly breathed deeply through her nose, letting the stream of air out through her mouth, probably hot into Ronan's face. This was a mistake, but such a small one, she would never know where she had gone wrong.

Just as Ronan was about to bare his teeth, the woman unknowingly saved herself and spoke up.

"Yes, I'd like a dozen eggs. Thank you." Her smile was a little more forced, her teeth somehow didn't seem as white as they had before.

Ronan, who was worse at controlling his anger than the stranger, purposefully dropped the box of eggs on the counter as he was putting them in their paper bag. "Fuck. Oh, sorry. Last dozen." His voice was mockingly sweet, and it make Adam's toes curl. 

Adam ran a hand through his thin hair, annoyed. "We can sell them to you half price." 

Ronan spared Adam a black look of distain. 

The woman quickly handed Ronan three dollars and fifty cents, paid fully in quarters. She scampered even faster away, scared, and not without just reasons. Ronan had a glint of murder in his sunken eyes, making him look crazy. She just didn't know that this was his favorite mood to present. 

If Adam didn't know better, he would say that Ronan hissed as the woman walked away.

Adam started reading back through what he had already read, having forgotten where he had left off before the blonde woman had come along. He could feel Ronan's stare, making Adam's skim across the words of Seymour Martin Lipset even harder to ingest. 

Adam was getting uncomfortably hot even under the shade of the white tent, and Ronan's actions were getting harder to ignore. He looked up from his book to see that his hot glare was met with one of practiced indifference.

Adam could feel a question, and he really didn't want to answer it. He had homework, and he really didn't want to fight.

Adam licked his lips, and Ronan's blue eyes were drawn downwards. Adam was annoyed at this action. "I just wish that you wouldn't do that type of asshole shit, that's all."

Ronan sighed, closing his eyes. Adam couldn't help but want to draw him like that; pissed off and trying to calm. "Okay, I'll try to be better with the next costumer."

Adam just nodded, his gaze already drawn back down to his lap where his book was haphazardly lain. 

Ronan grinned, sudden, a combination of foolishness and devilishness, and Adam could see it out of the corner of his eye. 

"What." The word held too little heat coming out of Adam's mouth for it to be a snap.

Ronan's face blazed, embarrassed and sweaty. "You love me."

Adam didn't deny it.

He wasn't better with the rest of the customers, but Adam kept telling himself that this was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it. i did this instead of homework, so love me. i want to write one about ronan coming out to matthew and declan, but i'm lazy, so i may or may not write it.


End file.
